A Cutie Mark for a Demigod
by Dashie Styles
Summary: Percy Jackson has woken up in a place called ponyville. hes a pony now. a blank flank. hes on a search for his cutie mark and a way back to his word. bad summery, i know. just read the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: im now jumping for story to story. I made this story for my friend who read my first fanfic about my little pony but she doesn't watch the show. So I felt bad that she could barley understand what was going on. So this crossover is for u, Chris

**P.S. I didn't read the whole Percy Jackson series. I kinda stopped on the last Olympian and read he first book of the next series (forgot what it was called) so if I get something wrong, tell me please. Thx!**

**A Cutie Mark for a Demigod**

**CHAPTER 1**

Percy Jackson woke up to the sound of birds chirping. His vision was blurry but he was able to make out a small lake and lots of trees in his surroundings. As he got up he looked around, refocusing his eyesight. He was in a forest. _How did I get here? _Was his first thoughts. He then saw a pathway leading somewhere and decided to follow.

Walking still dizzy, Percy began to think. _What happened? Where am I? Where's jojo? _He remembers being at his mom's cousin's brother-in-law's turtle's sister's owner's 4th birthday party. He ate some cake and randomly woke up here. He also remembers Annebeth eating some cake too. Should she be here too? Or is this just a dream? Percy was so confused.

He finally made it to the end of the path and into an open field. Percy was still dizzy but was able to read a sign in front of him. _**Welcome to Ponyville!**_ _Ponyville? Ok now I really am dreaming._ But when he was about to rub his eyes, he looked at his hands in horror. Well, not really hands, it was hooves. Now Percy was fully awake. He jumped up and looked around his whole body. He could believe his eyes. He saw a nearby pond and ran, or galloped, straight to it. He looked at his reflection on the water and saw the details. Yep. He was a horse. Brown mane and tail, bright green eyes, and a smooth black coat. Ears on the top of his head and a nuzzle. He turned to the side to see one last detail. Wings. _so now I'm a flying horse?! _Percy thought. He must be dreaming. He tried to slash water on his face but it was hard with hooves so he just dunked his whole head in the water. Nope. Still awake. He looked around and found a nice boulder. At top speed, he ran straight towards it and hit his head. He then passed out.

**A/N: srry its so small. Going on vacation so I don't have that much time. Will update soon I pwomise!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry it took so long. I want on vacation with family and stuff. Heres chapter two!

**Chapter 2**

Percy woke up to the smell of some kind of soup. As he got up, he noticed he was on a bed. Taking a better look of the room, he was in a small home, almost like a cozy cottage. The thing is, it was full of animals. From baby birds to medium sized bears, they were everywhere. All kinds of animals. Then he remembered that he was also an animal. Before Percy was about to freak out again, he heard a small quiet voice.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake" said the small voice. A small pony with yellow fur and a light pink mane walked in. She had beautiful blue-green eyes, a pair of wings, and a tattoo of 3 butterflies on her rear. She was carrying some soup on her back. "I got really worried. I don't usually see anypony unconscious near the Everfree Forest." Said the shy pony.

"Everfree Forest?" Percy was confused. The pony hesitated and gave Percy the soup. He began to slurp up the soup. It was just too delicious for a spoon. As Percy ate his soup, the pony started talking again." I've never seen you around Ponyville before. Did you move from Cloudsdale? Or are you lost? Maybe you from Manehatten. Or Fillydephia."

Percy finished his food and looked at the pony. He started to think. _ok, im now a flying talking pony that has no clue what to do, and here I am talking to a pink haired pony with wings telling me these weird places in where im from. Well, she did give me soup, maybe I should tell her that im from another world….yet._

" No," Percy said. " I don't...uh…remember where I live. Im from a very different place but that's all I can tell you." Percy felt bad about lying. The shy pony looked confused. " are you sure?" she said. " I never met another Pegasus that doesn't know anything." Now Percy felt really bad. " ok," Percy said, looking at the ground. " im not really from here, in this pony world…." Percy started to explain how he got here and about his world. The more he talk about his world, the more terrified the pink haired pony looked. "…and that's about it. Now im a talking Pegasus." Percy finished. The small pony looked terrified, then she built up the courage to speak again. " oh my…i-I promise not to tell anyone about this. But I think I know somepony that might help. Oh and im…fluttershy. And you are?" Fluttershy said. Percy liked that name. " im Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea." Percy said proudly. Fluttershy had that confused face again. "a god? The only god we have here in Equestria is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The Sun and the Moon. We also have other princesses but they're not gods." Fluttershy said._ They don't have that many gods here. _thought Percy. Fluttershy stood up and so did Percy. "we should go. I want to show you around Ponyville first and then find somepony I know that might help you go back to your world" Fluttershy said as she head out the door. The animals were still everywhere in the house. As they both walked out the door, Percy asked a few questions to get to know Fluttershy more. "So are all of those animals yours?" Percy asked. " well, not really. Only Angel. Animals just come in and get cozy inside. I always welcome in animals. I help them if there sick and feed them and care for them. Its what I do. My cutie mark shows it." Fluttershy explained. Percy thought out loud. "Cutie mark?" Fluttershy looked at him. " Yes, my cutie mark. They don't have those in your world?" Fluttershy ask. "no," percy replied. "but, whats a cutie mark?" he asked. Fluttershy took a few seconds to think. "Well, it's a mark that tells you what your talent is. Mine is butterflies. It means im good with animals. But you don't have one." Fluttershy said looking at his rear. He looked at hers. 3 butterflies. Then looked at his. Nothing. " is it bad having no cutie mark?" Percy asked. Fluttershy quickly said. " of course its bad! You're gonna get made fun of for having no talent. They're gonna call you blank flank. But its ok. My friend Rainbow Dash can help you get a cutie mark. She helped me and my other friends. Im sure she can help you."

Percy thought about the word "friend" and then remembered about Annabeth. Annabeth! He had a feeling she was also in this world. " I think my friend from my world might also be here. have you seen her?" Percy asked. Fluttershy thought for a second. "no, you're the only one I find in the Everfree Forest. Maybe she might be in Ponyville. But first we need to get you a cutie mark!"

A/N: and the adventure continues! Write any suggestion for the story. Im running out of ideas. I will update soon. Please review. PEACE!


End file.
